


Scum Flower

by FantasyGirlForever



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Don't wanna spoil anyone lol, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sex, Sooo I'll add more things later, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirlForever/pseuds/FantasyGirlForever
Summary: Tweek was cold and resentful. He felt trapped in his relationship with Craig and thought the only way they could both be happy was to break it off. Now he can explore himself as he comes to terms with who he is as a person.Craig was in love to the point that it blinded him from reality. The break-up came out of nowhere and he was lost and confuse. How will he go on knowing the person he loves most wants nothing to do with him?How will they grow from their time apart?





	1. Broken Pedals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek was just exhausted.... He was tired of playing house with Craig. He finally out-grew the love sick teen. This is the start of Tweek's new path to independence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here’s another story… This time though it’s to kinda get a break from Naruto so I don't get too tired out from the series. This time this is more like junk food for my creativity. I absolutely LOVE Tweek and Craig and I'm total Creek trash. Yes, I am one of the people who didn't get into it in till AFTER Tweek x Craig episode. But to be fair I never shipped anyone from the show before, What drew me in was the love Trey and Matt showed for their fans when they made this episode. Like legit love went into this. Plus it's one of those rare South Park episodes where it is timeless because there will always be scumbag yaoi fans. 
> 
> Anyways I've made other versions of this story but it never flowed right like this one before. I'm excited to bring something that I hope is different.

Tweek hated him… He hated that he relied on him for everything. That he helps with his anxiety. That he was hopeless without Craig. He never felt loved when the tall teen held his hand or pat his head. He felt belittled. He felt insignificant. Tweek never felt like Tweek, he always felt like Craig and Tweek and he hated it. None of his friends were his, he clearly remembers they all ditched him for Jimmy when they were kids. He felt like shit afterwards because of it. Not saying Jimmy was a bad guy, but to a young Tweek, it made him feel like he was an annoying bug to his so-called friends. And he remembers clearly it was fucking Craig of all people to make that call.

His parents didn’t like him much either. They only acknowledge him for three things. Work, School, and Craig. That’s it. They never ask what Tweek wants to do with his life, they never take an interest in him or his hobbies. Fucking nothing about Tweek matters to anyone. The only person that ever took an interest in Tweek was well… Craig, strange enough.

And that’s what fucking sucks. Craig was the only one to understand. He took the time to get to know him to help him calm down from his anxiety attacks and all that when they were young. Nowadays they were so used to each other they were like an old married couple.

And not the happy go lucky kind, the kind that got knocked up in high-school and is forced to live the rest of their miserable lives together.

They weren’t in love, Tweek start’s to think they never were. Sure they had sex, but what do you expect from two horny gay teenagers that don’t have any other horny teenagers to fuck around with? They may be gay, but they got lucky to end up with each other in this small little mountain town. No one else that they knew of in south park swung that way, at least no one in their class or age. Plus Craig wasn’t bad to look at.

It didn't mean it was love, lust yes. But not love. Lately, though Tweek hasn't been in the mood for sex. At least not with Craig, he's so boring, it's more work to have sex with him now. There even time's he prefers his hand than Craig's dick honestly. Sometimes he has fantasies of different men and once in a while women. Tweek can't explain it. Maybe because he and Craig started going out at such an early age, he never got the chance to see if he liked girls too. There were times he would catch himself staring at Bebe Steven's tits or Heidi Turner's ass. But he also stared at men the same way. So maybe he was Bi?Part of him was curious, but he knew as long as he was with Craig he was sort of stuck fucking him.

Some people may think that’s all in Tweek’s head. But no, he was seriously stuck. He remembered being tired of this for one year now, at the ripe age sixteen he tried to break it off. But Craig mistook it for an anxiety attack and two weeks later they were back in their routine like it was nothing. When he tried to convince their ‘friends' for help, again they thought he was crazy and just wrote it off for him speaking nonsense. After the third attempt, he remembers Craig asking if he was on drugs or in trouble and many more questions like Tweek couldn't simply brake up because he wasn't happy with Craig. So afterward the blonde teen gave up. 

He tried little things though to brake it off, like acting like a dick. Not having sex as much. And not hanging out with Craig's group of friends like he usually did. But nothing worked, the tall teen couldn’t get a fucking clue. Tweek wanted out! It was no use though.

So now he hoped Craig would get into a college that he had to move far far fucking away where they could cheat on each other long distance. Cause he knew as soon as Craig had a chance he would ditch Tweek for a hot piece of ass that’ll give it to him. To the blonde’s surprise, he hadn’t found one already.

Tweek had a feeling though, that if Craig was cheating he would be blunt and honest about it and just brake it off, or even brake up before anything happened. Because even though Craig build up this bad boy persona, he was usually wholesome when it came to the people he was close within his life. Friends, Family, Pets it didn't matter. Tweek back then thought that was a sweet trait of Craig's. Now he just doesn't care.

It was the sixth period of class and he was staring out the window. He never talked to anyone. At least when it came to school. He never had an interest in people, because people fucking suck. He hated everyone. It didn't matter. And that included his boyfriend. Sure he hated him a little less than everyone else, but he still hated him. He always tried to find a way to escape school without running into the said boy. But he always found a way to him. Like he had a fucking tracker on Tweek.

“Hey Honey.”, a deep voice greeted.

Tweek stared up at his boyfriend. To others like Stan Marsh, Craig was a giant. But to him, he was only a couple inches taller. The sporadic teen got very lucky in the gene pool, thanks to his mother's dad who was a tall blonde German man.

“Hey.” He gathered his things getting up throwing on his backpack, “So what do you wanna do?”

"I was hoping you'd wanna fuck today if your parents aren't home," Craig stated bluntly.

"Mom is home, unfortunately." Tweek lied. Funny thing, as honest and blunt Craig is, he was the one to help him realize that he was a very good liar.

“Again?”

“Yup. Sorry dude.”

“It’s no biggie. Is your mom okay? This is the third day she’s been home.”

Tweek thought quickly of an excuse, "Well... Just the flu. Richard made her try his new roast, it fucking sucked balls so she's sick."

“He didn’t make you drink it did he?” Craig asked concerned.

Tweek began to walk, “Nah. I'm not such a good guinea pig anymore. He’s fucked up my stomach to the point you could feed me rat poising and I’d still be fine.”

Craig glared, “Fucking dick.”

“Indeed Richard is a hot piece of shit. But in till I get a real job Richard is my bank.”

“Sucks dude.”

"That's life man." the blonde shrugged. Strangely enough, Tweek wasn't as paranoid as everyone made him out to be. Hell, he barely had ADHD. It was mostly his parents fucking lying to make themselves not look bad. If he was any kind of fuck up, it wasn't a medical condition he was born with. It was all his fucked up parents. Part of him would like to believe they loved him, but he gave up trying to change them a long time ago. 

“So you wanna come over man?”, Craig tried. Probably to try to get them to do a little something naughty.

Tweek can tell just by looking at Craig how pent up he is. He knew holding off on him was cruel, especially to a horny teenager. So today Tweek will throw Craig a bone. 

He stopped abruptly turning around, " Let's go to the third-floor closet."

Green eyes widen, “F-For real babe?”

“Yeah. Unless you want Tricia to hear us if we try at your place. Remember last time she caught us.” Tweek said leading the way to the closet.

“I-I guess you have a point.” the noirette muttered, “ She can be such a fucking creep sometimes.”

Tweek couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You know she hates all of my friends but you? It’s freaky.”

“It’s cause I’m your girlfriend.”

“You have a large dick for a girl.”

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle, “And you have a big pussy for a boy.”

Craig couldn’t help but punch Tweek’s shoulder, “Fuck off man!” they both ended up laughing.

Tweek never minded this. He wishes they had this before their relationship. He wished they had a chance to be friends before becoming a couple. Because he does feel like he missed out on times on just hanging out and acting like friends. Not this relationship bull crap. Maybe it was because they didn't decide to be together at first. Maybe that was why Tweek felt so... restless.

When the two finally made it to the closet, they both looked around for any adult or staff, luckily there weren't that many classes up here and it was mostly vacant. Usually, teens like themselves always came here to do stuff like drugs, fights, and sex.

Today the couple were here for the latter.

When they both walked into the mostly empty closet, Tweek dropped his bag quickly began to strip.

"Wait, honey… can we slow it down today?"

“What why?” Tweek asked continuing to strip.

Craig grabbed his hands to stop his movements, "Because.. we haven't had the time to just…be together. You've been busy with school and we only have four more months till graduation."

The blonde almost rolled his eyes, Craig was feeling sentimental today. He must have talked with the guys about after graduation, college, and all that shit. Tweek didn't really want to deal with this, but he knew if he fought it, it would lead to an argument that would lead to them eventually getting back together. As much as Tweek would like the solitude for a month, he knew he would hear it from his parents if he didn't give them a daily dose of their precious Craig. So he'll act the part. Usually slow meant more kisses and foreplay. Boring but he could manage.

"Okay man." He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck loosely. He began to kiss him gently. His boyfriend was already melted in his arms. Tweek thought coldly how easy it was to trick the teen. Craig was so sure they were in love. That something was connecting them as soul mates or whatever the fuck. Craig slid his hand from his pockets towards the blonde's ass. He gently gripped them pushing their hips closer together.

Tweek wonders what kind of boy Craig will find in his new school far away. Will they be a sappy romantic like him? Tweek hoped so. Even though he hated being with Craig like this he genuinely hoped the slightly taller male would find his true soul mate. Someone to make him happy. Someone to help make him become a better person. Not someone like Tweek.

The blonde had one thing in common with his parents.

He was a cold-hearted piece of shit.

In the beginning, he was lost, he did need help with some of his neurotic issues as a child because his parents fucked him up. Craig just happened to be a little gay boy who was there at the right time when everyone lost their minds. When a nine-year-old Tweek accidentally hugged Craig and everyone took it the wrong way and assumed they were a couple. They have been stuck together ever since.

Craig helped him out, and over time Tweek learned how to be a functioning human. It was too bad everyone including Craig thought he was still this lost cause that will explode any fucking minute. It drove him up the wall.

Tweek forced his knee in between Craig’s legs. The blonde couldn’t help but let out of huff of amusement between their kisses when he felt how hard the older teen was. Even though Tweek made that remark towards Craig earlier, there was nothing ‘small’ about him.

He decided to try to pick things up a bit, hoping Craig’s hormones will win out against his sentimentalism.

"Craig…Are you sure you don't wanna fuck me right now?" He licked the shell of his ear that was hidden beneath the blue chullo. It felt warm when he stuck his tongue there like usual, " Are you sure you don't push me against the wall and ram your cock deep inside me? Fuck me like I'm your fleshlight?" Tweek liked imaging being Craig's toy. Because to Tweek that was exactly what he was to him.

Craig grunted separating them for a moment taking a breath.

The blonde couldn’t help but raise a brow at this, “Already? You’re that close?”

"Sorry babe... I know I usually hold out... but it's been a minute.. and you’re so… Well, you know.." the noirette was never good with his words. 

“Maybe I should suck you off to see how many times you’ll cum?”

Craig gripped his shoulders shaking his head. “N-No… I wanna be inside you today Tweek…. Please...”

The younger teen smirked, “Alright.” he was at least happy they were moving faster now. Tweek keeled down to grab the stuff they needed. He found lube, but no condoms, shit, “Hey man you got any condoms on you?”

The slightly taller teen bent towards the ground to pick up his bag to look inside to see if he had any, “Shit, no.”

Even though he dislikes Craig, he wasn't cruel enough to blue ball the guy, "Fuck it, Let's just do it."

“W-Wait you sure?”

"It's whatever man. I'll just clean up when I get home. I'm wearing baggy pants today anyway so no big deal." The blonde noticed how Craig's erection throbbed at the thought, "Wow didn't think barebacking turned you on so much."

The tall male turned his head blushing, “ We haven’t done it like that since our first time….”

“Right. Forgot about that.” Tweek squirt the lube on his fingers and quickly got to work, “Hold my leg Craig.” the blonde said. He lifted his bare leg, the taller teen catching it below the knee. Tweek has always been flexible. Maybe that’s why he didn’t mind bottoming so much. Craig was a baby when it came to pain anyway. It was kind of cute in a weird way. He was also stiff as a board, the guy could barely bend over to tie his shoes.

“Fuck that’s hot Tweek” Craig groaned staring while the teen quickly prepped himself.

“You say that every time I do this.”

“It never gets old...”

It sure does for Tweek. But he’ll keep that thought to himself.

He knew if he let Craig prep him he wouldn't reach for any of his spots right. Hopefully, his future boyfriend was a virgin or at least just as boring as Craig. When he finished spreading himself with a third finger he quickly pulled out.

“Are you ready for me babe?” Craig asked rubbing his thumb along his leg that he was still holding.

Tweek nodded, “Take my other leg and fuck me.”

The taller teen nodded he grabbed his other leg holding the younger male close as he rubbed the tip of his member against his entrance agonizingly slow. Tweek hissed feeling flustered that he didn’t just shove it in.

“C-Craig h-hurry.”

“S-Sorry..I’m trying to savor this.”

The blonde guessed that it was fair, seeing how they hadn't done it for almost a month. Still annoyingly slow though. He pushed himself closer to the noirette licking his neck, urging him to hurry when he bites his sensitive spot. When he felt Craig twitch he knew it was over.

He shoved himself fully inside Tweek, “I-I’m sorry honey.. co-couldn’t wait.”

“It’s fine.” Tweek slipped his hat off rubbing his fingers through his raven locks.

The taller teen bared his teeth as he quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts, barley brushing past the bundle of nerves inside the blonde. As the pressure of his boyfriend brought him closer to nirvana, he rose his head shutting his eyes,

Tweek however just went along with his movements. Moving like a wave of water against the sturdy boy. His eyes closed imaging different men fucking him. But unfortunately, no face made his fantasy no man or female. Just Craig motherfucking Tucker. This little voice always popped up when he was this intimately close with his loathed boyfriend.

_You still love him_

He shook his head at the thought. He hated this voice because this voice was weak. Weak, Helpless, and Pathetic. Everything he hated about himself.

_Hold him back…kiss him some more…_

He hated how needy it sounded. Some part of him thinks it’s his self-contagious telling him this. But he truly believes it's just bullshit feelings leftover from middle school. All he was to Craig was a human sex sleeve while Craig was his human dildo. Nothing more or less. Once High School was over they were done with each other to go off and do bigger better things. Craig would find his new romantic boyfriend while Tweek himself would live his life to the fullest without anyone else holding him back. He was going to live for himself. 

_Coward. You're a fucking Coward_

Tweek shook his head and kiss Craig moving rougher against his bucking hips. He tightens himself just right for the noirette. Just the way he liked to be tightened.

The taller teen could barely take it. He pressed his forehead against the wall just beside Tweek while the receiving blonde bit into Craig’s clothed shoulder muting his moans inside the soft jacket.

Craig muttered face flushed his eyes almost in tears, “ You feel so fucking good Tweek… You make me feel so good…”

Tweek moaned turning into his neck, "I love your cock... It's so hard for me…"

“I’m only this hard for you babe… nng only you..” He grabbed Tweek’s lower back pushing him closer. His hips moving more frantic and short the closer he was, “ I’m going to cum so hard for you..”

“Cum inside me… Cum inside me like I’m a whore!”

“Fuck…Fuck... I’m..” His movements froze the moment he shot himself inside Tweek. He only pressed himself closer every time he shot a load. His hips twitching each time.

The younger blonde clawed his back hugging him close trying to use his semi-erect cock to bring him to his orgasm. He also moved his hand to his dick stroking it to bring him closer. After a moment Tweek finally came just at the end of Craig’s release.

The taller teen slowly pulled himself out of the blonde, his cock now flaccid. He let out a sigh hugging his boyfriend. While Tweek just stared up at the flickering buzz of the cheap light in the janitor closet. While Craig was on cloud nine, Tweek was contemplating how many times the Janitor found condoms and used lube bottles. He chuckled at the thought of him being a creepy old man, probably has a peek-hole or hidden cameras, the neurotic teen has always had a dark sense of humor. He’s found ways to laugh at his stupid theories instead of freaking out over them now.

There was no reason for this game anymore. The only thing they got from each other now was…sex...

Sure Tweek liked it… but was it worth all this effort if the boy knew what the ending of this sad love story?

He tapped Craig’s arms that were still holding his legs, “Hey dick let me down would ya?”

"Huh?" Craig responds lifting his head. The guy was in a bit of a lazy daze. Probably weeks worth of stress finally worked out.

"Let me down, dude. Unless you plan on holding me naked for the rest of the day."

“Dude that would be the best if I could.”

"Well, I need to go home and do homework."

Craig moaned disappointed like a puppy. Tweek almost gagged. The biggest reason Tweek cut them off sex was that Craig got super clinging afterwards, "Do you really have to go…? You can do homework at my place." He rubbed his head against Tweek's hair.

Tweek rolled his eyes at this. This was something he knew no one else but he and he alone saw when it came to Craig Tucker. Him whining like a big baby for Tweek’s attention. But Tweek was a cold bitch that wasn’t having any of it.

“Look man it’s like you said. We have four months left. If you wanna go to UD you would do the same.” The blonde explained pushing him off so he can gather his things.

Craig stared at the blonde then turned around laying back against the wall as he pulled himself together zipping up his pants, "I was thinking about all that…and I was thinking maybe UD can wait…."

Tweek turned slowly towards Craig his eyes widen as large as dinner plates, “What?”

Craig smiled timidly, “Yeah I was thinking… there’s no real rush right..? Plus it’s a lot cheaper to start in community college first too. So maybe we can go to SPCC**1** together instead of doing long distance…”

Tweek stared at him. Stared at this goofy son of a bitch that was so sure that they were in love. He needed to end this. He needed to bring this guy back from space because he was through with all of this bullshit.

So the blonde first asked, “I thought you got accepted though… through your scholarship?”

“Well yeah..but..”

“But what? You’ll throw it all away for me?”

Craig didn’t say anything. He just stared at Tweek now confused by the sudden tension in the room.

“Craig, I know you’re smart but you can be a fucking idiot sometimes. Did you write UD back yet?”

“N-Not yet…but I..”

“Good, then forget about SPCC. Just go to UD you fucking moron.”

The taller teen glared at the blonde, “The fuck Tweek?! I thought you’d be happy about this…? That you’d want to start our lives together…”

“What get married… have a dog, adopt a kid, see that kid get another kid then die slowly?”

The noirette was speechless.

“Craig this isn’t what you want. You only want this with me because I was the only boy in town that like dick as much as you did. If there was another stable homo in town you’d be with him and not me.”

Craig glared, “That’s not true!”

"Face it, Craig, we were an accident. You and me, this is temporary in till we get to college and find more people to fuck with. Because that's life, Craig!"

"Maybe we'll be different?! Maybe we are meant to be together Tweek!"

"Wake up Tucker! If we were truly in love don't you think I would have jumped at the chance of you staying in SPCC with me?! Why do you think I was more excited than you about you going to UD. Just realize it already you dumb fag, I don't love you. Maybe one time I did, but not anymore." Tweek yelled gripping his sweater in an iron hold.

Craig stared at him, “But...But we..”

Tweek sighed shaking his head finally putting his sweater on, “Tucker I’ve been trying to end it with you for a year… Have you forgotten? And all those times you never took me seriously and you never thought for one millisecond that I genially didn’t want to be with you anymore! But you always thought I was this crazy spastic kid that can’t do anything for himself! Too fucking crazy to make my own decisions!”

"Tw-Tweek... But.. we've been together for seven years...I thought..”

"That means nothing Craig. Look man.. I appreciate you for helping me, for watching out for me when no one else would. But at the end of the day… you're just like everyone else. I'm not crazy anymore… there's nothing else here for you to fix… So do me a favor and go to UD… forget about me." Tweek lifted his bag turning to the door. But before he left he turned back to tell one last thing to the hopeless boy who's heart looked absolutely shattered.

“And find a new boy to fuck in college. Hell marry him and adopt a cat. Just…forget about me,” He slammed the door behind him not giving Craig Tucker another glance.

Once he was on the other side he sighed with relief. It felt good… it felt like he finally got everything off his chest. He didn’t need Craig Tucker anymore… He was finally free.

For the first time in a long time… He felt happy.

**XxX**

“Y-You did what son!?” Richard Tweak asked in shock.

"I broke up with Craig," Tweek said not looking up from his homework in the cafe.

“S-Son aren’t you heartbroken!? W-Why would you do that!?”

“Because I don’t love him”

"Well, you fucked him right!? Isn't that good enough Tweek?!"

The blonde couldn’t help but glare, “What does it matter Dad? Why do you care so much?! If it makes you feel better I still like dick.”

“Then if not Craig how about another gay boy?!”

"There is no other gay boy dad…" Tweek took a sip oh his ice-cold brew.

“How could you do this to us son!? You being gay means nothing if you’re not with someone!!? It’s just pathetic!!!”

"I'll fuck all the gay men when I move out dad." But before that Tweek would be sure to try to see what it's like to be with a woman. All these options he has now. Maybe Bebe would like to try him out… Or Red. Perhaps not Red, too close to home for his Ex. Either way, he couldn't wait. He had four months to sleep with any of the single girls from South Park High.

“That won’t help us at all Tweek! We need you to be a wholesome gay boy with a loving gay boyfriend! Craig was perfect!”

“Yes, Yes, Perfect fucking Craig. Dad just leave me alone, I’m through you using me to help this fucking shithole.”

“This shithole is paying for your classes young man!”

“Like you even care about my classes.” the blonde muttered under his breath.

“Richard please… Tweek will be graduating school soon. So it won’t effect us that much dear.” His mother tried to defend.

The man only groaned he continued to clean around the vacant café, "Just keep your tricks in the clubs' son." He went back to his monotone personality walked towards the back to probably stock up.

Tweek rolled his eyes and continued his homework.

“Son.”, his mother called.

"Yes, Mary."

“Once you leave you’re on your own. You made it very clear you want nothing to do with us once you move. So do us all a favor and disappear.”

Tweek only gave the slyest grin to the women who brought him to this earth, "Trust me, Mary, I wouldn’t come back even if you begged.”

To her only child, she gave the fakest smile, "Glad we're clear on that."

Tweek couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait in till the day he can never look back at this shit-hole and wave all the assholes of this town the biggest bird. Taught by Craig Tucker himself ironically.

A little part of Tweek couldn’t help but feel guilty for the way things ended between them. But the other part where he was trying to end it for months outweighed that guilt.

He was going to go to that school and just focus on class. No distractions and no friends or family. Just Tweek motherfucking Tweak.

**XxX**

“So is there a reason why you losers are at my locker gracing me with your presence?” Tweek couldn’t help but ask Craig’s stooges that were blocking his algebra 2 paper. Funny enough their ring leader was nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck did you do to Craig!?” Clyde was the one to answer with a question.

“Look we broke up. Simple. Now move.” The blonde tried to grab his things but a pair of silver crutches blocked his way.

“D-D-Dick f-face! You thi-think you’re hot shit f-for br-br-bre-brea- crushing his heart!?” Jimmy snapped.

“Not my fault the dumbass couldn’t get a clue. You all are idiots for not seeing this coming. Just be good friends and instead of fighting his battles, maybe you should try being there for him instead of harassing me about it. Don’t worry sooner or later Craig will replace me again. Right, Jimmy?"

“You motherfucking-!” Clyde was the one to throw the punch. Tweek easily dodged it though.

"Go ahead and try to punch me, Clyde, Silently judge me Token and curse me out all you want Jimmy. It won't change the fact that I'm done with Craig. Done. Just take him to fuck a fag in Denver or something. I'm gonna live it up while I still can." He pushed Jimmy’s crutches aside and finally got to his locker.

After grabbing his homework he noticed Bebe and smirked. With Clyde's attention on him still, he decided to make it clear how much he was over Craig Tucker. 

"Hey, Bebe!" Tweek walked over to the golden blonde.

“Oh Hi Tweek what’s up?” the blonde bombshell asked.

“Do you wanna hang after school with me?”

“Don’t you usually hang with Craig?”

“Nah. We broke up.”

"Oh my god, Tweek are you alright?"

“I’m fine. I was the one to end it.”

“But Craig was so sweet to you. I’m surprised!”

"Well, he was too sweet. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me instead.”

“Really? Do you need to talk about things?”

“Nah. I was actually thinking we could hook up.”

“What?”

“I know this is weird seeing how I had this guy shaped anchor holding me back. But I wanna see if these straight guys were right about hot chicks like you. If you don’t mind fucking around with not attachments?”

Bebe’s face was red but she smiled, “Wow out of all the girls, you want to hang with me first Tweek?”

“Yeah. You got nice tits.”

She giggled., “You’re so honest. Kay. Let’s hang after school then.”

They exchanged numbers and talked about a meeting place after school. She waved heading to class. He turned to find a fuming brunette with a dark glare geared towards Tweek. The blonde smirked winking at him then walking off to his class right as the bell rang. He knew there was no coming back a third time to Craig's group of friends. He was fine with that though. They could fuck off for all he cared.

**XxX**

Tweek was currently balls deep in Bebe fucking her hard against his bed. His parents were barely home so it was just him and this hot babe fucking around in his room. He wondered how surprised his parents would be if they found the captain of the cheer squad naked on his bed getting fucked from behind by their supposed gay son. He chuckled at the thought of being the first teenage boy getting kick out for fucking a girl.

But the blonde discovered that wasn't straight not by a long shot. But he did test the waters on the other side and there was something to tits and puss that all the guys boasted about. He wasn’t a hundred percent gay either.

After shooting his load in the condom inside her, the male teen sighed pulling out laying next to her taking off the condom tossing it towards the garbage.

Bebe turned panting, “Wow… You have a lot of stamina.”

The blonde chuckled, “A.D.D does wonders. Plus the free coffee.”

“Fuck, if your coffee does that for you, I’ll switch from Harbucks.” She giggled.

“I wouldn’t recommend our coffee to rats.”

“Man you’re a shitty son.”

"Well, I get it from my shitty parents."

“So, how was straight sex?”

“Hmmm, Basically the same except for the boobs and the already lubed hole. I mean I’m sure if I was fully gay I would be crying to my drag mother right about now.”

The girl laughed even louder, “When did you get so cool Tweek?”

“When I stopped hiding behind Craig Tucker.”

“Is he gonna be okay? I mean you guys have been together for like ever.”

“He’ll get over it. He’ll go to college, realize that the world is more than this dinky mountain town. And probably find a new blonde boy who will have nothing but hearts and rainbows for Craig.”

“I’m surprised you were the one to end it.”

“Why?”

"Because it always seemed like you loved him more than he loved you. At least in middle school."

Tweek couldn’t help but glare, “We’re not middle-schoolers though, are we?”

She sighed, "I guess you're right. Well, this was nice but I have to get home to study.”, She rose out of the bed to get dressed.

“Later.” Tweek didn’t mind this, just having sex and being done. This was nice. No conversations, no hugs, no clingy boyfriends or girlfriends. Just by himself to his thoughts.

As she left he couldn't help but think about Craig. Wondering how much of an idiot he was making himself in front of everyone. But it also wasn't his problem anymore. That's what so great about exes. You’ll never have to deal with them again if you were smart.

Tweek decided to bask in his afterglow a little bit longer before he starts to study for an upcoming test. He needed to make sure his mind was sharp. But in the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t help but noticed all the gifts he left in one spot next to the piles of photos he gathered months ago of him and Craig,

That shit was a real eyesore. But he didn't know what to do with it. He'll just put the photo's in the floorboards so they'll never see the light of day, but the gifts were another issue. Tweek decided he’ll just give them back to Craig. The blonde didn’t feel right keeping anything that belonged to the tall push-over. Craig really did show his heart to Tweek. It just sucked it was never meant to be Tweek’s. He was too dirty to hold something so pure.

Since it was going to be Saturday tomorrow he would make sure to swing by the Tuckers to drop off Craig’s old gifts.

**XxX**

Even though Tweek felt essentially nothing when breaking up with Craig Tucker, his family was a whole different can of worms. They've done nothing but be kind and open with such a distraught and broken child. Sure Craig’s father took a little more time to warm up to him, but as soon as he got to know Tweek he was more than a second father to the blonde. That was why Tweek tried to distance himself from the family so he wouldn't feel shitty for crushing their only son. Tweek felt bad but, he wasn't going to lead Craig on forever. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to miss the rest of the Tuckers. Laura was so gentle and warm compared to his cold and distant mother. Tomas was the strong and protective father he’s always wished for. And Tricia was the sibling that he didn’t know he needed in his life. Tweek was going to miss them the most, but he needed to let go. Just like how Craig had to learn to let him go,

With a box of memories, he rung the doorbell, waiting for anyone from the Tucker clan to guilt him at the door.

Luckily no risk of guilt because it was Craig Tucker who had open the door. He looked like a complete wreck. His eyes baggy and red looked to be from tears. He had a five-o clock shadow. He was wearing red racer pajama bottoms and a black sweatshirt in wrinkles. And a rare occurrence where he wasn’t wearing his iconic blue chullo, instead his raven tuffs messy and out for the world to see. And that was saying something coming from Tweek.

“Tweek? What are you doing here?” the taller teen asked in a gruff voice.

"Look, dude I'm sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to give these back to you." He handed the box to Craig who gently took it.

When the ravenette saw the items inside his eyes started to water and he quickly shoved it back to Tweek, “N-No dude… those are yours…”

“Come on man don’t make this harder on yourself. Just take it and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Please Tweek. I-I can’t… please just… just take them and go…”

Tweek was starting to get frustrated, “Look Craig either you take this shit or I throw it away. It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

Craig stared his tears falling, “So… seven years, all that meant nothing to you…all that time...wasted?”

“What does it matter Craig!? I already told you how I felt about everything. You were the only one dragging things on!”

“What’s going on here?” a soft voice entered the conversation. Laura Tucker was now by the door, "Oh I see. Craig, please go back upstairs. I told you to rest honey."

“B-But mom….I..” the boy tried.

“It’s fine dear just go rest. I’ll pick up something for you to eat later okay?”

“K-Kay..” Craig nodded walking towards the stairs.

“Tweek dear, it’s been too long. Why don’t I give you a ride home?” The blonde mother smiled.

Tweek couldn’t help but feel guilty by that smile, “N-No that’s fine Mrs. Tucker I can walk..” he looked away nervous.

"I insist. I think we should have a one on one conversation anyways. Its been so long since we've had one Tweek."

The spastic blond couldn't help but look down now. He was fucked. But he couldn't refuse her. Laura Tucker had more power over him than any woman on this planet. At least emotionally, “O-Okay.”

“Good. It has been so long since I've had a chance our last talk.”, She went to grab her purse than came back out towards her dark blue highlander Tweek followed behind entering the passenger side.

She enters the driver's side and starts the car now heading towards Tweek’s house that was across town.

“So Tweek dear how have you been?”

“U-Um Good…”

“I heard from Clyde that you slept with Bebe Steven’s, is that true?”

_That loud fucker_, Tweek thought violently but he decided to just be honest, “Well I found out that I’m Bi.” 

“It is very interesting whenever you find out something else new about yourself.”

“Y-Yeah sure is.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore.

"Tweek. I don't want you to feel bad. We saw this coming."

Now, this was news to Tweek, "W-What?! How?! Do you have bots on me?!”

“Oh heavens no. You know how much we detest things, like that” she laughed, “We just noticed the signs. Tricia even joked about it from time to time not meaning any harm.”

“What exactly gave me away?”

"Well, you started to become distant with us. You weren’t as affectionate with Craig as you used to be. And whenever Craig tried bringing up the future you would change the subject.”

“If I was that obvious how come Craig never said anything?! I tried forever to break up with him, but he was too stupid to notice any of my signs!”

The mother gave a sad smile, “Because when you’re in love, you tend to ignore bad signs from the person you care for most.”

“Then how come when I tried to get his friend’s help they just acted like I was crazy!?”

“I hate to say this, but they probably did it for Craig. The boys probably knew you were serious but they decided to belittle you to protect him.”

That just pissed Tweek off. But he wasn’t surprised, they were never his friends, to begin with.

“So what about this stuff then. Am I supposed to just throw it out.” The blonde teen motioned to Craig’s old gifts.

"Tweek it had barely been two days since you both broke off your seven-year relationship. Do you really think Craig would just happily take more things that remind him of you so quickly? Just find a safe place for them please. Craig is very distraught right now. He’s been doing nothing but listening to ‘Say Something’ and watching bad romcoms for the past couple of days since you’ve left him. He needs to heal. I understand this isn't effecting you the same way Tweek, but please understand how much he's hurting because… Craig genuinely loved you. He never cares for anyone this much outside the family. Not even his friends were at your level of his importance.”

Tweek was shocked by this notion, he knew he didn't deserve it. But on Laura's request, he'll just take the old gifts and hide them somewhere in his room where he won’t have to look at them.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry Tweek?”

“B-Because I broke up with Craig and… you…and Mr. Tucker…and Tricia..”

“Don’t. Just don’t. Tweek I’m sorry if Craig couldn’t keep you happy but that doesn’t mean me and Tomas don’t love you. And Tricia still adores you to this day. We all know things aren’t always meant to be. But I will say this Tweek if you try to be vindictive and cruel to Craig, I want nothing to do with you. But if you’re just exploring yourself and being the person you wanted to be that you couldn’t be with Craig… I’ll support you. But you must understand… Craig will always come first.”

Tweek knew that. It was obvious Craig would. But it didn't mean he wouldn't miss being able to see Laura and Tomas every day like he used to. They were his family for the longest time. And when he was falling out of love with Craig, they were the only reason he went to their home. So to lose that was probably going to be the only thing about dating Craig he would miss.

“We’re here.” The woman announced.

Tweek woke from his daze, he noticed they were in front of his house, "Th-Thank you, Mrs. Tucker…"

“I guess I never got the chance to get you to call me mom…”

“Y-Yeah… I guess not huh…”

“Tweek hon.”

“Y-Yes?”

“If… If those people ever abandon you, hurt you, or leave you broke and alone. Come to us. I don’t care what happens between you and Craig. The last thing I want is for you to be alone. Okay?”

Tweek stared down but he smiled, he set the box aside so he could hug this woman.

She was shocked by this since Tweek wasn’t the one to give hugs. But she smiled and hug back.

“I-If it makes you feel better Mrs. Tucker… you’re the closest thing to a mom I’ve ever had.”

“Be safe. And continue to be the amazing boy you are.”

After he left the embrace he grabbed the box, and before he left the car he said, "Thank you for everything. And I'm still sorry." With that, he jumped out of the car closing the door behind him. He waved towards the blonde woman before going inside.

When he finally got inside he set the box on the table and headed towards the bathroom downstairs.

When his brown eyes met the matching pair in his reflection he glared gripping the sink he screamed at the top of his lungs, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!??” he crouched down gripping his hair, “She loved me!! They all loved me!!! But you had to screw it up by being SO FUCKING STUPID!!” he cried. Tweek never said his anxiety was gone. Because attacks like this always came around when he was filled with too many emotions.

“I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE HOW FUCKING STUPID I AM! WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST LOVE CRAIG!!! HE WAS SO EASY TO LOVE! HE WAS TOO GOOD FOR A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT GARBAGE! A STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!" He pulled a piece of hair out. He stood up hating how uneven that made his hair. So out of spite he grabbed the scissors and began to cut his hair. He kept cutting in till he stopped feeling like the worst human on the planet.

When the attack was over he finally snapped back when his hair was barely past his ears and his bangs were gone.

“Fuck…. I look like Eminem….shit…” he rubbed this hand across his head. It wasn’t too bad. He just never wore his hair this short before. He couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid he looked. He sighed knowing his hair wasn’t going to magically grow back in a day and would have to face his classmates when he went to school on Monday.

"Well, whatever. I'll just say I got gum stuck." With that Tweek went to grab his things from the front room and try to find a place to hide this stuff for the rest of his life.

**XxX**

Funny enough Tweek wasn't bothered by the stares at school. It was funny seeing how many people got shocked from a different look. He laughed his ass off when he saw how speechless Richard and Mary were when he worked his shift on Sunday with them. They hated it so that made him love it.

Lola approached him at the locker, “Wow Tweek that’s a good look.”

“Really? I thought I hated it but I like not having all that weight on my head.”

“I’m sure it felt weird at first huh?”

“It did. Hey, Lola would you like to hang out after school?”

“Weren’t you hanging with Bebe?”

“I was. But now I want to hang with you.”

"Hm. Okay, gay boy. Show me what you got after school."

The blonde smirked and they went their separate ways. While heading to class he paused when he noticed Craig on the opposite side surrounded by his posse. When the tall teen took notice of Tweek, he froze. His friends noticed this and urged him to continue pass his ex. Tweek just ignored their dirty looks. He knew sooner or later Craig had to come back to school. But he was probably looking at Tweek the way he was because of his new look. But what made Craig’s stares different than everyone else’s, because whether Tweek wanted to admit or not there was no one else who knew Tweek more than Craig. And he probably knew the hair cut wasn’t because he wanted to change his look just for the hell of it.

As they were passing each other Craig took hold of Tweek's wrist.

The group paused, but Clyde quickly tries to get Craig to snap out of it, "Come on dude he isn't worth it…"

The ravenette ignored his friend, “What happend to you?”

“Like it? My parents hate it. So I think I’m gonna keep it this short.” Tweek tried to change the subject.

“What. Happened?” Craig said in a stern tone. Green eyes concern.

Tweek pulled his wrist away glaring, “Nothing to do with our split. Trust me. Anyway, Tucker, you shouldn't keep Miss Robyn, less you want detention.” Tweek shoved passed the group not looking back. But he did hear them bicker.

"Come on Craig, just let him go," Token advised.

“Y-Yeah man! H-H-He’s not your problem an-anymore.” Jimmy probably smiled.

"Yeah, bro! You're a free man now!", Clyde cheered.

Tweek gave a sad smile, “You may be heartbroken tucker. But you have family and friends. I have a fucking coffee shop.” He mumbled to himself.

"Wow, Tweek you really are a dick." Cartman snickered from a far.

Tweek only flipped him off. Not giving the fat bastard what he wanted.

While walking to class Tweek smiled, the hard part was finally over. He faced Craig's friends, family, and strangers. He even face the lengthy teen himself, Tweek was going to be okay. He was no longer going to feel guilty for holding anyone back. Tweek only needed one thing in his life. And that was himself.

Craig Tucker was out of his life for good. And he was going to move on and be free.

No one will keep him from anything he wanted ever again.

_To be Continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- SPCC: Stands for South Park Community College
> 
> Some of you may think Tweek and Craig are out of character here... but hear me out. If Tweek was raised in an abusive home he would eventually turn out cold and distant. While Craig being raised in a loving home would end up being a lot more affectionate and caring. IDK if you guys don’t like it that’s fine. But I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a creek story for a long while. And I know I already have hella stories that I haven't updated! But let me have this dammit!! This is my junk food! And it makes me happy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Blind Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig had never felt as alive as he felt with Tweek. He thought they would be together forever through thick and thin. Where did it go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos. I edit everything myself.

Craig always had a thing for blonds. Ever since he could remember. His first was Tweek when they got in a fight. There was a weird way the kid acted that enticed him at the young of age of 8. But unfortunately, Cartman and his goons set up a fight and that sort of ruined their first impressions of each other. But Tweek did join his group of friends later on after their brawl. But whenever they hung with Tweek, he would always go on and on about his parents and how he needed to go home. So, him and his friends always felt like hanging with Tweek took too much effort on their part. It also didn't help that when Kenny Mccormick went missing for a month, afterwards Stan's group convinced Tweek to hang with them. Craig was pissed that his blond friend ditched him to hang with the same group that pitted them against each other.

Eventually Kenny was found and Tweek was thrown away by Stan's gang and when Tweek tried to hang out with Craig and everyone again they had already moved on with Jimmy, so the neurotic boy just decided to be a loner outcast, **(1)**

At the time Craig didn't bat an eyelash because he felt Tweek betrayed them first by ditching their group. Plus, Jimmy was a cool kid that liked to do the same things Craig and his friends did. So, it was obvious at the time. Later, this decision would haunt Craig.

After almost a year since that drama with the spastic blond, Craig had three interest in other people. His first was Kenny strangely. Out of all the guys in Stan's group Kenny was the most chill. But in the end of the day he was an asshole just like his douchebag friends. His second was Thomas Tory. A cool kid that cursed out in the open with no consequences. Later on, Craig found out it was a symptom of the Tourettes syndrome, but that didn't change Craig's interest in him. But eventually Thomas had to move because his symptom was getting worse so his family took him to a doctor north to see if they could cure it. The raven-haired boy hadn't heard from him since he moved. Last was Annie Knitts. Which was Craig's least favorite experience. She was his first and last girlfriend that he had no interest in. He tried to see if the dating thing that everyone was gushing about was as great as they made it out to be. But she was clingy, loud, and boring. He just didn't give a shit about anything she was talked about. And when she was getting fed up with the games, he would play with his friends he just decided to end it. Because he much rather hang with the guys then a dumb girl any day. His friends said he probably wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Craig couldn't help but agree at the time because all the girls in his class never made him feel the way Token described Wendy or Nicole made him feel. So maybe they were right. He just wasn't ready for that kind of thing.

At least in till Tweek Tweak tripped and fell on him in the hallway that faithful day. Craig was absolutely shocked because of how right it felt for Tweek to be in-between his legs. But as soon as he felt everyone staring, he quickly pushed him off and walked away.

That should have been it, but the girls took it to the next level. Because a week later drawings of the both started appearing all over their school. And since it was spreading fast the adults were encouraging their so-called relationship. Even though that was fucking stupid. Craig hadn't even looked at Tweek for over a year and now people randomly think they're some power couple. Sure when the whole group of guys got together Tweek would sometimes sit next to Craig and it felt… nice. It didn't change the fact that the blond and him weren't cool like that anymore.

And his dad was getting on his ass about him being gay and that in turn was another beast within itself. The last thing Craig wanted was to disappoint his father. He loved his family too much to ever make them be ashamed of him. So, he would tell Tweek to avoid him, ignore him and pretend he didn't even exist. But one day Tweek bumped into him and something inside the taller boy snapped ending with both ten year olds brawling in the middle of the school hall. But Craig would be a fucking liar if he said he didn't like the way Tweek's groin grazed him when he came to push Craig to the floor. Or how right it felt to stroke his hands through his tangled locks when he was pulling his hair.

It also didn't help that the school made the two boys go to a special family life **(2)** specifically geared towards gay youth. And hearing how sex between men work made Craig feel warm in places in his body he wasn't quite comfortable with. Especially since the cause of these strange feelings only inches away from him.

Craig decided enough was enough and went to meet up with the boy in the gym after school. Since it was football season no one was there since everyone did their practice outside this time of year. He found out Tweek used the school's basketball to shoot hoops here by himself, only if band wasn't there to kick him out. Since the school's hoops were jacked up, they just let them hang.

Craig walked to the loner and tried to convince the boy to help make them fake a brake up in front of everyone.

Tweek looked at Craig like he grew a second head when he explained this idea.

"Are you fucking st-stupid?" the blond growled.

"Huh?" green eyes blinked confused.

"Y-You think I can go in front of everyone to pull off something like that!? N-No way man, that shit won't work!"

"How do you know if we don't try it out Tweek?"

"You know yo-your idea is fucking lame, gah! But you're right. Something needs to be d-done."

"Like what?"

"We make things weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah f-fucking weird man, nng! People will say they support gay kids or whatever the shit, cause it's cute. But if they get all touchy fe-feely, suddenly people get grossed out. Because gay equals sex. At least to dumb adults it does."

Craig was impressed by this idea. It looked like Tweek knew his shit when it came down to it. But that didn't change the fact that he was still a dick.

"Kay then how are we gonna freak them out?" the taller boy asked.

"Well we c-can try kissing."

Craig's heart throbbed. It's one thing to hang out and hold hands, but kissing? There was something about doing that with Tweek that made Craig's lower half tingle.

"S-So should we try it now then?" Craig thought he could convince. Cause now the idea of it couldn't escape him.

Tweek again looked at Craig like he was an alien, "W-why?"

"C-Cause how can we kiss in front of everyone if we don't practice dude?"

The smaller boy looked at him for a moment. And shrugged and set the basketball down walking towards the bleachers, "Kay then. B-But if I find out you're a Russian spy here to kill me I will gut you like a fucking pig! Nng!"

Craig only tilted his head confused. Where did this guy get these weird ideas? But he walked towards Tweek and stood over him. He couldn't help but be nervous he slowly placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him. When Tweek felt Craig was taking too long he wrapped his arms around the older one's neck pulling him into the rough kiss.

To their surprise that sent a spark through both of the young boys. Making them continue the kiss forgetting why they were doing it in the first place. To avoid discomfort Craig placed his knees on the bench next to Tweek's thighs. Pressing their groins together. The feeling was nirvana, the taller boy never felt so warm and out of control. Usually Craig was as cool as a cucumber, but this was making him feel wilder than the most primitive beast. Tweek was the one to open his mouth which caught Craig off guard making him break the kiss.

"W-What are you doing dude?"

"F-Frenching? Wait is that not a real thing, nng?! Oh god fuck, Gah! But I could have sworn your supposed to open your mouth when you kiss someone!? Is this a conspiracy!? Or will your tongue fall out of your mouth if you do it too much!? Is that why they make it look so good in all the movies!? To trick us into doing this!?"

"Whoa Tweek, calm down. I was just surprised. I've never frenched before."

Tweek slowly gathered himself, "So. my tongue's not gonna fall off?"

"I don't think so. I think there would be more news stories if people's tongue always fell out from Frenching somebody."

"That's what they want you to think, Jesus! They probably cover all the deaths up, so we keep trying it!"

"Stan and Wendy kiss like that all the time. And their tongues are still intact." The noirette explained.

Tweek looked down in thought, "I-I guess that's true…"

They sat like that for a while in till Tweek pushed him off claiming his lower half was falling asleep. Craig insisted they practiced kissing more so when they do it in front of the adults, they would surely gross them out.

Tweek was reluctant even though it was his idea in the first place, but he agreed none the less. And soon the kissing sessions would happen more often. The second time they did it was the boy's bathroom. Tweek didn't try to use tongue that time.

The third at the park bench when the place was empty. Craig tried to use tongue that time and was rejected.

The fourth in Tweek's room. They both attempted tongue and it ended with Craig sitting on the edge of the bed with the blonde's legs caging his lower half. Craig could almost feel their groin's heat against each other. But Tweek's cell broke the atmosphere and he quickly kicked the taller boy out because it was his parents texting them that they were coming home.

Their fifth time Tweek was lying on Craig's bed with Craig on top of him their groins finally against each other again both moaning at the feeling. Craig had never felt so passionate about someone before. At least not at this level. Craig had tried kissing Annie when they dated. But it felt gross and cold. Kissing Tweek felt like he was melting in a volcano ready to explode any second.

Tweek was the one to push back.

Craig panted confused, "W-Why did ya stop?"

"Because this is getting weird man… It feels good when we k-kiss. I thought it was supposed to feel gross. Nng!"

The taller boy couldn't argue with that. It indeed should feel gross when you kiss the same gender. But it didn't feel gross. Not by a long shot. It felt right when they kissed. Like they belonged together.

"We should just forget the plan man and avoid each other!" Tweek tried to get up but Craig wouldn't let the boy go. Because he knew if he let Tweek go again he would never have a chance like this with anyone else.

"Tweek wait…. Maybe we should just go with it."

"W-WHAT, GAH JESUS!? Are you crazy Craig!? The whole point of this was to make everyone hate us together! And you want to just do what everyone wants!?"

Craig shook his head, "No. Fuck everyone else. I just know I like kissing you Tweek. And I think I missed you too. Like a lot. And having you here with me like this. It feels really fucking nice…."

Tweek's face turned red, "Y-You really mean that dude?"

Craig nodded.

The blonde boy looked away. Unsure how to feel.

"Tweek I'll give you this chance right now. If you don't want this. I'll let you go. If you do. Let's just keep kissing because it feels wicked good."

Brown eyes stared up at green. And in that moment Tweek's arms wrapped around Craig's neck into a deep kiss. From then on, the two were an item. When they arrived at school the next day, they were holding hands. At first his friends couldn't believe it because during the couple of months of this debacle Craig insisted, he was straight and that the girls and adults were stupid. But once he explained things to them, they had no issues and welcome Tweek once again as part of their posse.

Eventually Craig would have to come out to his dad and once he did, he was surprised when the man accepted him. Apparently, his mother forced him to do his research since this whole time he thought Craig was already in a gay relationship and Craig was almost in tears thinking he was going to be hated after discovering his feelings for Tweek. His mom, of course, gave the most support and his sister Tricia was weird about it because for the first time she was very excited for Craig. A little more than the boy himself. Either way life was good. His family and friends accepted them. Tweek was cool and amazing, there wasn't any backlash from the town. Sure, their friend's made gay jokes here and there, but it was nothing that was too serious.

They were official boyfriends.

It wasn't in till their first year of middle school they would reach another level in their relationship.

"Hey Craig?" The boy asked. Not one flinch from the neurotic pre-teen.

"Yes honey?" Craig said the sweet nickname in a blunt tone. It was funny how those gushy nicknames started. Tweek at first thought they were gross and hated the nicknames. But Craig didn't give a fuck what his boyfriend thought and continued to use them. The younger boy finally caved and let the taller noirette have his way.

"Do you wanna blow job?" Tweek asked without a blink of an eye.

It took a minute for Craig to process the perverted request, "I'm sorry what?"

"A blow job. Do you want one or not man?"

"W-We're twelve though… I thought you'd want to wait for that kind of thing...?"

"Well I was jacking to it last night and I don't know it looked hot. But if you don't want one, I won't give it."

The taller pre-teen flustered, "N-No! I would like one please…"

The blonde burst chuckling, "God you're suck a fucking dork man!"

"I'm your dork."

"Fuck please stop with that shit before I change my mind."

Tweek slid off the bed they were sitting on placing his knees on the ground next to the edge of the furniture. He motioned Craig with his fingers to come closer to him. The lengthy boy scooted closer till the blonde's head was in-between his long legs. Tweek then got to work pulling his zipper down and quickly after he slid his pants down. He paused when he reached his groin, the blond stared at his underwear.

"H-Hey you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to babe...?"

"I know. I'm just building myself up."

"K-Kay."

Tweek took another breath in then finally pulled the boxers down to his knees.

"Dude you're so fucking pale."

Craig blushed at the comment, "It's not like I can tan a whole lot. Not all of us can be in the snow shirtless."

"Fuck off"

With that Tweek continued taking a light grip of the phallus. He slowly starts stroking it testing the motions by moving his hands on Craig how he usually liked it on himself. He focused on the base squeezing it slightly. Craig got a little hard, but he was still kind of soft. So Tweek tried to stroke it upwards towards his tip.

"Nnng!" The taller pre-teen groaned which gave the younger blonde the hint to focus there. He decided to try licking up along the head. So, as he stroked the shaft, his tongue reached the tip right on the urethra which caused Craig's hips to twitch. The blond smiled and continued focusing on that spot while stroking the rest of Craig's member a little faster. He felt the head twitch as his licks turned in to small kisses. The older boy's head was lulling back at the feeling.

"T-Tweek. I feel like I'm gonna pee…" Craig muttered quietly. The blond almost missed it.

Tweek paused looking up at him with wide eyes, "Wait. Cr-Craig have you never jerked off before?"

"I-I mean I've tried… b-but I always end up needing to pee and when I try it hurts…" The taller pre-teen answered in a bashful tone.

Out of nowhere Tweek burst out laughing.

Craig's whole face was red now, especially since he had no idea what he did to garner such a rare reaction from his boyfriend,

"Y-You're a fucking dumbass! Hahahaha! Oh my god!"

"F-Fuck off!" Craig flipped him off turning away covering his face embarrassed, still unsure what was so funny to him.

"Craig ha... ha. You moron. You know how orgasms work right?" the younger pre-teen asked.

"I mean sort of. I kind of just stared at my phone during family life…"

Tweek sighed shaking his head, "Well Tucker, I guess you're super lucky." Tweek turned him back over making the boy face him once more. Craig hated to admit how much stronger Tweek was compared to him, He kissed him deeply then as he broke the heated exchange, "Your first one will come from my mouth."

Craig was still confused but Tweek slid back down. Now feeling a lot braver from his laughter, he wrapped his mouth around the head of Craig's member pressing his tongue right on the tip as he moved along the tip. The taller boy gripped the sheets shocked. Even after going soft from his humiliation he was already hard and close again. He let out light gasp when Tweek suction moved further down his cock. He was still rubbing the rest of his swollen pillar as the blonde' s mouth was focus pleasuring the head. And again, the pressured feeling came back.

"B-Babe stop… I- I'm seriously gonna. Not in y- "Tweek covered Craig's mouth as he continued to suck him. A spring set off in the lengthy pre-teen, not able to take it and let loose.

"G-GAAH!" it was the loudest sound he's ever made. His hips jerked up and he felt the warm fluid leave his urethra. It felt more intense than usual but sill fucking embarrassing! Craig felt so humiliated by this. He couldn't believe he peed inside his boyfriend's mouth! The taller boy covered his face once more trying to hide his shame. He laid back on his bed wanting to disappear..

"Hey dumbass."

"H-huh?" Craig peeked through his hands to find Tweek on top of him once more.

"Move your hands man."

The taller boy did as requested.

Tweek showed him his hand which had gooey looking white stuff on it. Where did he get that?

"This is what came out of your penis idiot. Nnng. It's your semen, it comes out when you play with your dick."

"How do you know all these things Tweek?"

"Unlike you I actually paid attention in family life. Plus, I like, jerk off every day. So, I deal with this shit all the time." Tweek grabbed the tissue box next to Craig's bed wiping his hands off.

"B-But why did it feel like I was going to pee?" Craig asked sitting up.

Tweek shrugged, "Not sure why it feels the same. It just does."

Craig blushed feeling ashamed he was this clueless about his own body. He let his head drop groaning.

Tweek smiled rubbing his back, "It's fine Craig. If I'm completely honest I probably know more than I should about this kind of thing."

The ravenette looked at his boyfriend, "Really?"

Tweek nodded looking away hugging his knees, "Mom and Dad are always gone. So, I have a lot of time by myself. So, I've look up a lot of sex on the internet. Since they don't really care what I look at really…"

A cold feeling settled in his stomach. The same feeling, he always got whenever he heard about Tweek's parents and his life at home. The boy really had it rough. He wished the Tweaks would get their shit together already and realize they have a fucking kid.

Craig hugged him in a tight grip. He would marry this boy and take him away from there and Tweek would become a part of his family. He would finally be happy.

"Craig…"

"Yes Honey?"

"I love you and all, but your dick is still out."

Craig's face was again red as he quickly put his clothes back on trying to gather himself. God he was such a mess when he was alone with Tweek. But he was fine with that. The blond could see him in any situation and Craig would be fine. Since it was Tweek and he loved him. He truly did.

"So, you wanna play Mario Kart?" Craig asked now that things were cleared up.

Tweek smiled, "Sure. First I need to use the bathroom to clean up."

Craig tilted his head, "Huh?"

The blonde chuckled, " Dude it was wicked hot getting you off man. So much I came in my pants man! So gotta go get my shit together!" Tweek walked out closing the door behind him.

Craig blushed feeling hot again.

"I really am a dumbass…"

**XxX**

The summer before the two of them entered High School would be Craig and Tweek's first time having sex. This time Craig wanted to be prepared. The last thing he wanted was to repeat his first blow job. But he doesn't think he'll ever be as ready as Tweek when it comes to anything sexual. The blond always seems to be one step ahead of him.

And to Craig's dismay his boyfriend was on a whole other plain when it came to sex, because their first time ended with Tweek riding him like he was a wild horse and Craig could barely catch up only sloppily moving along with him. But the upside was he lost his virginity before any of his friends.

So, when he was smoking weed at Token's house with Clyde and the rich friend in the basement he accidently slips out about his sexual escapades with his minx of a boyfriend.

Clyde coughed, "Wait what!? _Cough_ _cough_ I thought it would be a million years before you and Tweek did it! We haven't even started high school yet!"

Craig shrugged, "So what? We've always been active. Have you forgotten the whole reason we got together was because we made out?"

"I guess that's true... But Tweek always seems so… I don't know shy?" Token wondered.

Craig couldn't help but laugh. Sure, his boyfriend was awkward and antisocial at times. But shy? No fucking way.

"So who topped?" the chubby friend asked taking a smoke.

"Why do you wanna know? You wanna try sucking cock in the future Clyde?"

"Gross dude! No fucking way! I'm just curious."

"If you must know. I did."

Token was now curious, "How'd it feel?"

Craig thought for a moment. How did it feel? "Kinda like my dick was being squeezed by something hot and compressed . Not sure how to explain it really. It was just really fucking awesome. I'm definitely a homo." It was now Craig's turn with the blunt.

"Sick… Man I really want a girlfriend…. Maybe Bebe will go out with me again?" Clyde was hopeful.

The rich teen rolled his eyes, "Dude how many times are you going to crawl back to Bebe?"

"I really like her though."

"No, you really like her tits." Craig jeered.

"Oh, fuck you guys not all of us can have long ass relationships like you pricks. Jimmy gets it." Clyde wined.

"Maybe you should actually pay attention to what a girl is talking about instead of just wanting to get to second base with them." Token advised.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm gay. Tweek and I never had that problem with bases. We just go with the flow of things. Great thing about dating a guy, they're just as fucking horny as you."

"Bro shut the fuck up and stop bragging! We fucking get it! You're the king of sex!" Clyde growled.

Craig wouldn't say that. Sure, he liked sex, but he still felt completely clueless about it. If anyone was talented in bed it was Tweek. The way his body moved over him, how deep he could take Craig in his throat, the look in his dark brown eyes when he stared at him with complete desire. Fuck now he was horny.

He got up handing the blunt to Token.

"Where are you going dude?" The dark-skinned teen asked.

"I'm gonna see Tweek. All this sex talk has me riled up."

"Shit man don't fucking tell me you popped a boner hanging with us!?" The brunette accused.

"Fuck no! You guys aren't exactly my type." Craig rolled his eyes zipping up his jacket.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" The chubby teen now feeling insulted.

But Craig simply flipped him off and headed upstairs to go work off some hormones with his boyfriend.

**XxX**

It was a couple of months into their first year at high school when Tweek was snooping in his room while Craig was stuck on a level in the JRPG they've been playing together. It was on a Sunday and Tweek was keeping himself busy while Craig was grinding his characters. He just got back from hanging with Tricia.

"Dude you're still grinding? I was gone for like an hour man!" Tweek plopped on the bed.

"I don't want that fucker to kill me when I face him again." The taller teen responded keeping green eyes locked on the screen.

Tweek chuckled knowing how much his boyfriend hates losing. He started to walk around the room playing with a couple things here and there. Craig never had a problem with this because he had nothing to hide and he trusted him. The couple shared everything together. So, if he found anything embarrassing Craig always shrugged it off.

But it wasn't anything like old toys or embarrassing items that caught Tweek's attention. What caught his eye was a new camera on his boyfriend's desk that he's never seen.

"When did you get this?" Tweek asked lifting the heavy item,

Craig turned to see what the blond was on about, "Oh yeah. I got that last year on my birthday. It was from my Grandma." He turned back to the game, "I hadn't had a reason to open it in till Jimmy asked me if I could take pics for the school newspaper"

"Isn't the newspaper dying?"

"Tell that to him. I don't mind. It doesn't take too much of my time, so I'll do it whenever he asks."

Tweek stared at it. "So, you have tons of space since you barely use on this thing?"

"Hm." The noirette nodded.

An idea formed in Tweek's blond head, "Hey Craig?"

"What babe?"

"Wanna take nudes of me?"

Craig paused dropping his controller. Just when he thought his boyfriend couldn't get any lewder, he just surprises him with shit like this.

"Um honey I don't think that's a good idea…"

The boy gave a sly grin he only showed to him that always made Craig feel fire in his gut.

"Come on Craig. I think it'll be a good investment." Tweek walked to the bed sitting on it now trying to figure out how to work it.

Craig stood but didn't move because he felt frozen in place., "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you could finally have something to jerk off to. 'Mr. Too good for porn.'" He used quotes with a single hand.

It wasn't that Craig was too good for porn. It was just the real thing was a million times better than cringy guys acting it up in a shitty porno or low quality peek cams. He's tried many times, but he always got bored or ended up sexing his frisky boyfriend instead. Because to him Tweek was more than enough to get him off.

"B-But Tweek what if… I mean what if someone finds my camera and sees you on it…" god Craig can't believe he's considering this.

"Then move the files to a private folder on your pc dumbass. And you can erase it if they don't do the trick for ya. Come on Craig! I wanna be your blond twink you get off to in secret." He grinned.

Fuck it. Once Tweek said that it was a done deal. So, he went to lock his door and shut his blinds. The lengthy teen then went to switch his lights on so when he took the pictures, he could see his provocative boyfriend.

Tweek threw the camera at him.

Luckily the taller boy caught it, "Hey fucker this shit's expensive!"

Tweek shrugged quickly taking off his shirt.

Craig stared.

Tweek arched an eyebrow teasing, "Well? Take the pic dude."

"O-Oh right… um okay then." He set up the device aiming at him. He focused a bit in till he had a good shot and took the photo.

"Was that h-hot man?"

"You're always hot sweetheart."

"pff dork." The blond then took a hold of his groin stroking it. He blushed moaning as he was stroking himself through his jeans.

Craig choked at the sight.

"D-Dude come on! Do I have to tell you every time when there's a good shot for you to take?"

The tall teen flinched then nodded, "R-Right…" he snapped another photo.

Tweek then slipped his hands inside his pant rubbing his erection harder, this time Craig knew to take a photo of that.

As it escalated, it got to the point where Tweek was naked beneath Craig sucking him off while he continued, but also struggled, taking pictures. The shots were getting worse, but he kept going because his boyfriend would stop if he didn't.

"T-Tweek please I can't focus any more…."

Tweek didn't answer and just took him deeper, taking the taller teen to the hilt.

Craig dropped his camera and took a grip of his golden locks as he ejaculated down his throat.

The shorter teen could always swallow it with ease, now that he's mastered the erotic skill.

The noirette loosened his grip on Tweek stroking his fingers through the messy mane, "God babe your so fucking incredible…."

Tweek smiled, "Next time you get horny I want you to jerk off to those pics."

"I-I'll try honey…" he looked away blushing.

And Craig did try. More than three times that week.

**XxX**

Things were going smoothly for the couple… in till their first real fight a month later.

Craig was finally done with his English assignment. Even though he spoke the language, the subject itself was always difficult for him because teachers didn't think knowing how to read and write was enough. He felt bad though because Tweek was over while he was doing homework and it took way longer than expected. He just hoped his boyfriend wasn't bored out of his mind.

But to his surprise Tweek was in the kitchen with his mother and they were both laughing and what looked to be baking. God how lame! His boyfriend was left to bake with his mom while he was doing his homework. He decided to quickly save him.

He hugged the blond from behind. Tweek was now only and inch below since his growth spurt, so Craig's head could fit perfectly on his shoulder. He laid against him, "Hey darling. Sorry I took so long."

"O-Oh shit man you scared me…." Tweek said a little stiff. Which wasn't a first for him.

"Whoops, my bad. Anyway, babe you wanna watch the new Flame Power? I think a new episode came out yesterday. I wanna see what happens next." Craig hugged him closer affectionately.

His mom took the hint, "Oh I almost forgot. I need to make a phone call in my bedroom real quick. I'll back in a flash." With that Laura was out of the kitchen. The blonde looked towards her disappointed.

Tweek then turned away, "Well I um… I was hoping I could finish making these brownies with your mom…Plus we were kind of talking…"

"But dude you only have two hours till you have to go home… I was wondering if I could actually hang out with my boyfriend today." Craig tried to joke but it came off as more conceited than playful.

The blond glared at him quickly shoving the older teen away, "Whatever man. I'll just go home now." He stomped out of the kitchen to the entrance.

"Tweek come on! I was joking!" He ran following the heated teen.

Tweek ignored him angrily zipping up his combat boots.

"Come on babe. I didn't mean to sound like a dick. I just wanted us to hang after I got through that shitty assignment! We were supposed to do more things today!"

The younger teen finally responded, "I get that Craig but sometimes I just want to talk to your mom or hang with your sis, or help your dad out… But its always new episode this or playing games that. I want to do more then nerd out or have sex while I'm here Craig!"

"But your MY boyfriend Tweek! You're here because of me! Even my friends hang out in my room more than you do!"

That triggered something in the blond, his face darkens in anger, "Then ask them to suck your cock next time asshole!" He quickly exits the house slamming the door behind him.

Craig glared at the entrance. Tweek always knew how to set him off in the best and worst of ways. So, when his boyfriend made him mad, he made him fucking furious. But this was different than a simple disagreement or an anxiety attack by the other. This was the first real fight they've had since they started going out. So, Craig was a little stumped on what to do. He walked back in the kitchen frustrated finding his confused mother finishing where her and his boyfriend left off.

"Where's Tweek?" his mother asked.

"He went home." He grunted.

"That's a little early for him. I'm surprised." She paused turning to face her son.

"It's your fault! You just had to do this baking crap with him!", Craig yelled taking his unwarranted frustration out on his mother, who was just a bystander.

"Hey now! What was that?" She gave a warning stare at her oldest. He was already pushing it when he raised his voice at her.

Craig crossed his arms looking down, "Its just. I wanted us to hang out after I was done with my homework. Not have him bake and talk the whole time he was here…."

"Craig has it ever occurred to you that the reason Tweek seeks out me and the rest of us out is because of his home life? You've mentioned how lonely Tweek gets whenever he goes home. And the only thing him and his family ever do together is work at their cafe."

"But I thought I would be more than enough for him… He's enough for me…."

"Yes, that's because you have all of us. Tweek has never had any real parental figure in his life Craig. You know he was venting to me about his math homework and how unfair the teacher was? Then he was telling me why he doesn't like playing in competitive sports even though he's good at anything active. We were both enjoying ourselves son. And he looked like he wanted to share more but I also wanted to respect your guy's space and left so you both could talk alone." The women explain.

Craig stared at his mom and couldn't help but agree she had a point. It always made him mad that Tweek's parents are never home. Whenever he comes over to his house, it didn't feel warm or inviting. It always felt cold and smelled like coffee grounds. Craig later discovered Tweek didn't always like coffee. But his parents' sort of forced it on him. He guessed they wanted their son to have an acquired taste for the bitter shit tasting beverage. Craig himself can never stand the stuff.But to hear that confessed to him by his caffeine crazed lover was a surprise. So maybe it made sense why Tweek hung out with his family sometimes. His friend's families may not be perfect, but they still loved and cared about each other. So maybe Craig was being an asshole.

"I'm such a dick…." Craig groaned feeling like dumbass now.

"Only sometimes my son. Let him cool off and apologize to him tomorrow."

He gave a nod and decided to just go play with his phone in till dinner time.

**XxX**

It was no surprise that Tweek avoided him all day, but he eventually got his attention at lunch. They were alone in the gym sitting on the old bleachers in the back row. The girls' volleyball team was practicing for the game coming up next week.

"Dude you're right. I'm an asshole." Craig stated.

"You most certainly are…" The blond replied not even looking at Craig.

"But I love you and I know I sometimes get carried away with my own feelings…. I kind of say shit I don't mean. My parents are cool. So, I get why you'd want to hang with them sometimes…"

Tweek's gaze softened as he turned his head to face the taller teen, "You're lucky. I wish… I wish they were my parents… I mean… I know that's weird but… They listen to all my problems and tell me how to fix it. Sure, they can be stiff sometimes and don't know all answers to my issues, but… I guess I just like that your place has become sort of my… home…"

Craig had no idea how much his parents meant to Tweek, "Well I don't mind sharing them. In fact, you can take Tricia if you want?"

The blond chuckle, "You jerk hehehe." He hugged his knees. Craig learned he does this whenever he opens himself up to him. The teen's guess would be it makes him feel secure, "And I do like doing things with you too Craig. You're my boyfriend after all. I mean I guess part of it's my fault for not suggesting more things then sex all the time…"

The taller teen snickered, "I enjoy that side of you a lot. But I understand. Just... If you want alone time with any of my family members let me know. I mean it's not like we never see you around."

The blond gave a rare grin, "Thanks Craig…I appreciate that…"

But there was something about that smile that seemed sad to Craig. He couldn't quite place it though. But he decided to just shrug it off since their fight was finally over. The noirette took a hold of Tweek's free hand, leaning in for a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry I'm a prick." He whispered agains his chapped lips.

The blond kissed back, "I'm sorry I'm an emotional mess." 

"I love you."

"Love you too."

The bell finally rang and the two walked back to class holding hands, both of them feeling better after their talk. Craig hopes they never fight like that again. It always made him feel jumpy when he didn't want to feel that way. Craig like things calm and in order. That's the way things should be.

But unfortunately, his boyfriend was as uncontrollable as a wild bird.

**XxX**

It was a full year since that fight and now he was met with another issue. But this time it came from Tweek's side of the family. Usually if the two boys were horny after school they would go straight to his boyfriend's house since ninety percent of the time it was empty. Again, that notion always bothered Craig, but it didn't mean they wouldn't take advantage of it.

Craig was currently on his knees sucking Tweek off. He wasn't as good as his talented minx of a boyfriend but from the way the blond was trying not to thrust into his mouth, he wasn't doing too bad.

But Craig didn't realize how grateful he was that the Tweaks were barely home. Because when they are home….

"Oh, my Craig what a surprise." Tweek's mother barged in with a fake smile.

Craig jump off his boyfriend wiping his face.

While Tweek quickly sat up covering himself with a pillow, "Mary what the fuck!?"

It had been a while since Craig saw the woman. It was the first time he's heard his boyfriend address his mom by her first name.

The mother's face shifted in a colder smile. The older teen has never really been exposed that much to Tweek's homelife. He couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down his spine from that smile.

"Remember Tweek I'm mom when we have company or when when we're at work." The woman lectured.

"Like you guys will ever have company" Tweek remarked coldly.

"You don't seem to be much better yourself son. My we've raised such an unsociable pervert." She lashed out back. What the fuck was this?

"Well mother if you and father dearest knew how to use a condom you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Oh, I knew I should have gotten that coat hanger. But your father insisted we should have you. Our little mistake."

This was extremely uncomfortable for Craig. He's never seen Mary Tweak act like this. Out of Richard and her she always seemed the nicest. But this was a whole new level of what the fuck for Craig.

"Well that's your fault not mine. I wonder if Richard is even my dad since I look nothing like him." Shortly after that response left Tweek's mouth Mary took one of his airplane models and threw it on the floor. Causing the metal item to split into pieces.

Craig jumped on the bed surprised by the brash reply. Sure, what Tweek just said was rude as hell to the woman that raised him, but he has a feeling these two don't have that kind of connection from what he's witnessing.

"I just came here to tell you me and your father will be gone for a week." She was back to the cheery act like nothing just happened. Tweek didn't flinch at this.

"Whatever." He turned.

"Now you may continue to fuck my son Craig. Sorry for interrupting." With that she closed the door.

They both waited in till she was for sure gone.

Craig turned to his boyfriend, "What the fuck was that!?"

"Mary in a bitchy mood. They're probably going to go cheat on each other again."

"How do you know?"

Tweek turned now his back facing Craig, "I once got paranoid cuz I got a call from Aurora and another from Longmount. Mom was in Longmount and dad was in Aurora at the same fucking time. So. I just put two and two together."

Craig cringed at this. This was his life? Two cold people barely raising their son so they can go off to cheat on each other. He hugged Tweek from behind close, "Wanna spend the night at my place?"

"You wanna continue before we go?" Tweek ask turning in his hold to face him.

"No offence honey but you and your mom's odd battle of wits was a huge turn off for me."

Tweek smirked, "What? Mom and son duo don't do it for ya?"

Craig almost gagged, "God no! I don't know why heteros like that shit."

The younger teen shrugged, "Dunno. We should just send them to the camps I say."

The noirette laughed hard at that

One day he was going to marry this boy and take him out of this shithole.

**XxX**

Craig and Clyde were at the arcade fucking around when the noirette decided to talk about the bizarre situation he was in two weeks ago with Mrs. Tweak.

"Dude it was so fucking weird. I always thought she was the nice once." Craig was playing an old nintendo platformer he was sure was here before his parents fucked.

"That's a real shame. She was one of the hottest moms! Top three I'd say." Clyde was leaning against the old game.

"Dude that's sick."

"What!? Moms are hot!'

"So was your mom hot?"

"Ew dude! My mom was beautiful! You never call your own mom hot unless your Eric Cartman."

"Aye!" The two flinched when they saw the fat teen was here and over-heard their conversation. He walked up behind them with a soda in hand, "The fuck you just say Donovan?!"

Craig flipped him off turning back to the game ignoring the fat bastard.

"Come on Cartman it's just a joke! We were just talking about Tweek's mom being a babe." Clyde said trying to move the subject away from that passing insult he just made about Misses Cartman.

"Dude knock that shit off already." Craig grunted as mashed the buttons.

"Sorry man. I guess that's not really your type huh?"

"Well duh Clyde! He's gay for Tweek's anus obviously." Cartman stated rolling his eyes.

Clyde ignored Cartman, "So you've never been attracted to a girl? Like ever? What about your girlfriend from the fourth grade?"

"Dude that barely lasted two weeks. Plus, I hated every minute of it." The tall teen groaned at the memory. He never did like girls. In fact, he remembers spitting at them more than trying to kiss'em. Plus, the idea of kissing one now just made him gag.

"But if you had to kiss a girl who would you kiss?" Clyde now intrigued about him and girls.

"He'd probably go for a trans!" Cartman laughed.

"None." Craig answered again ignoring Cartman.

"Really there isn't a single girl you would kiss in our school?"

"Nope."

"Ohh! I bet you a hundred bucks to kiss Mille Larsan!"

"What part of no I'm a fucking fairy did you not get Cartman?" Craig finally acknowledging the fat teen but keeping his eyes on the game.

"Dude that's a lot of fucking money." Clyde whispered.

"Clyde seriously?"

"What?!"

Out of no where though Tweek came to the scene standing next to Clyde, "Do you even have hundred buck's on you fat-ass?"

"Babe what are you- "Craig finally turning from his game before he was interrupted.

Cartman answered Tweek by waving the bill, "Who do you think I am, Kenny?"

"Make it two hundred and I'll kiss the girl at the prize table." Tweek bet with confidence.

"No way you got the balls! Plus, she looks too mature for a blond twink like you."

"So, you're a pussy then? I mean if I'm just a pathetic fag, surely you'll have nothing to lose?"

Clyde and Craig were both speechless at this whole situation. First Clyde starts this whole stupid thing by asking if Craig is interested in women and now Cartman and Tweek were currently making bets.

"Fine three hundred then since you said I've got nothing to lose."

"Deal." With that Tweek left the group.

"Dude what the fuck?" Clyde whispered still in awe at this whole situation.

Craig went from shock to furious within seconds. Because there was his boyfriend about to go try and kiss a girl for fucking money.

Cartman was laughing like an ass, "Dude there's no way! He's gonna get struck out!"

"Dude why did you have to make this into one of your sadistic past-times?!" Clyde yelled getting mad by how outrageous this all has gotten.

Green eyes just stared boring on the two of them. He was praying his boyfriend was fucking with them and would come back to flip Cartman off.

But to his dismay the two quickly hit it off. He even made her laugh. When he pointed towards them, she smiled nodding and they both leaned in for the kill. That's when Craig's heart sank. Seeing his boyfriend fucking kissing someone that wasn't him broke the teen down. And the fact that it was a fucking girl almost made it worse. The two of them were going at it like they were about to make a baby! Craig felt so out of control like an unstable nuclear plantation was going to explode.

After what felt like eons Tweek broke their sloppy kiss walking away waving goodbye to the girl as she smiled waving back. When he made it back he found himself with two shocked brunettes and one furious noirette.

"Yo fat ass give me my fucking money." The blonde slyly grinned.

"Wha- But! You fucking know that bitch don't you?!"

"Nope never met her in my life. I just told her a dumbass bet that I couldn't kiss her and that I'd give her a cut if she helped a guy out."

"Wh- Whatever you queer! Here's your fucking money!" Cartman shoved the money in Tweek's hand. He stumbled away after his embarrassing defeat.

The blond shouted, "Thanks for your for your business dumbass! That should hopefully shut him up for a month huh? I'll be back, gonna give her the cut I owe." He went back to give the girl her promised money.

"C-Craig man are you alright?" Clyde tried to get a response from his silent friend.

Craig was always quiet but for this situation he was a little too quiet. When Tweek came back Clyde asked when he even got there. The blond explained that he was bored since his parents still haven't come home so he was just screwing around in the arcade in till he heard Cartman making the bet to Craig.

Craig though had blocked out most of the conversation because he was holding in all of his anger right now. It wasn't in till Tweek waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo what's up with you man?" Tweek asked concern.

Craig said in a stern tone, "Tweek can we go to your place?"

"Um sure if you want I guess...? Do you wanna come too Clyde?"

"No. Just us Tweek."

Clyde got the message, "Yeah gotta meet up with Token! I said I would study my history with him! Later!" He got out of there like the building was on fire.

"Okay… I guess just us then…" Tweek couldn't help but feel the tension now that the brunette left.

That night would be when things change.

**XxX**

Tweek and Craig made it to the blonde's house a little less than an hour. After they both settled in the living room Tweek was now fully agitated.

"Dude you've been acting weird since the arcade! What's with you?"

That's when Craig snapped, "What's with me!? You're the one kissing random girls Tweek! The fuck was that!?"

"What that!? He wouldn't stop bothering you 'bout it so I thought I could sub for you!"

"Are you stupid Tweek!? Just ignore him! You know Cartman is just a fucking troll! He'll leave once you ignore him long enough!"

"Well maybe I wanted to mess with him. Plus, I was curious." Tweek looked away,

"About what!? A girl?! Tweek your gay! You've been gay with me for five fucking years!"

Tweek looked down, "I've only ever been with you. I'm sorry I was a little curious."

Wait what? Curious? Tweek wanted to kiss a girl!?, "Wait are you trying to tell me your straight now or something!?"

"No! I mean I..."

"What's there to be confuse about Tweek!? You've been riding my dick since we were thirteen! How the fuck are you confused about your sexuality!?"

Tweek grabbed his hair leaning forward, "I don't know Craig! I don't fucking know! I've told you since we got together that I'm a mess!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you kissed someone in front of me Tweek! I didn't like that at all. Even if it was a man I'd still be pissed!

"Its not like I fucked her in front of you!"

"You might as well have with the way your tongue was down her throat!"

"Why are you freaking out over a stupid kiss?!"

"Because a stupid kiss is what brought us together Tweek!"

They were both panting from their screams, both teenage boys in tears flustered and angry at one another. For the taller teen though his heart was sorrowed that the boy he loved saw that kiss as no big deal.

"Let me ask you this Tweek... If I were to kiss someone in front of you, would you be just okay with that?"

"It depends..."

Craig was disgusted, "ON WHAT?!"

"It just depends! What if you were held hostage or black mailed or something!? I would hear you out first before quickly jumping your ass!"

"You shouldn't be kissing ANYONE period Tweek! We are together which means I don't fucking like it when my boyfriend goes around kissing people like he's a fucking whore!"

Tweek sat back up the tears stained on his cheek but no longer falling from it, "So that's what I am? A whore?"

Craig glared, "I didn't mean that! Just Tweek when you kissed her…. That really fucked me up…. Like everything that lead us here meant nothing to you…."

Tweek stared at him for a moment, then stared back down. Craig didn't know what he was thinking. But he still felt tense because he feels that his boyfriend should at least admit this was wrong to him.

But Craig didn't feel like yelling anymore. He was through being mad. He just wants to move past this fight, so he took a grip of Tweek's hand and kissed it, "Baby… I love you… that's why I'm so mad right now you understand? I felt like… I felt like I could have lost you just then… I hate feeling like that because…I love you much…." He hugged Tweek while he sat there his grip on the younger teen tightens . But as Craig was opening up, he couldn't help but feel something off with Tweek, "Hey… Honey? I'm sorry... Did I go too far?"

The sporadic teen look like he was lost, "So if you were to kiss someone, I should react the same?"

Craig was confused but simply answered, "Not exactly the same… but I would at least hope you would be mad 'bout it..."

That seemed to trigger something because Tweek's brown eyes suddenly widen like he found an answer that he didn't think he would find. He covered his mouth and just simply stared off. Craig arched a brow at this but decided to just comfort him. He was probably having an anxiety attack from all of the arguing.

"Tweek... Please promise me... you'll never kiss anyone like that except me?"

Slowly the blond's head nodded, "I-I promise…"

Craig smiled, "I love you…"

But Tweek only flinched but decided to respond with just a nod.

**XxX**

A month passed since that huge incident between the two. Craig was currently hanging out at Jimmy's place with his whole group. They were currently taking turns playing the newest fighting game. While Clyde and Jimmy were facing off, Token and Craig were waiting their turn on Jimmy's bed.

"So, what's going on dude? I heard that Cartman and Tweek made a bet that involved him kissing a girl?" The rich teen asked.

Craig sighed laying back, "Yeah it was fucking dumb. He apologized though…"

Clyde paused the game, "Wait you forgave him after he played tonsil hockey with her!?"

Jimmy chuckled, "W-w-whooh. S-Sounds lik-like a-a-a normal Fri-f-friday f-fo-for me!"

Token glared, "Yeah but not for someone going on five years in their relationship."

The handicap boy responded turning back to the game giving a light shrug, "And that's w-w-w-why I-I-I'm s-si-siii-siiii~mingling."

Clyde turned back laughing nervously, "Y-Yeah me too."

"Lier!" Everyone responded, with Jimmy's little stutter at the end.

The slightly chubby teen whined, "Fuck off all of ya!"

"I'm surprised you didn't break up with him." The black teen crossed his arms.

"Why would I break up over one kiss? Look it was bad I know, but I think Tweek just doesn't understand."

Clyde talked as he played, "How can a guy not understand kissing someone in front of your boyfriend is wrong?'

"I don't think you guys get it. Tweek's parents are fucked up. I already told you about that thing with his mom Clyde."

The teen nodded focusing on the game but letting Craig know he's listening.

"Plus weren't you the one trying to get me to go along with the bet first." Craig pointed out.

"The fuck Clyde really?" Token arched a brow at this.

"I knew he wasn't gonna do it! Plus, even if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have kissed a girl like Tweek fucking did!"

"Either way this whole thing is a fucking mess bro. I don't think I can look at your boy the same way after everything." The rich teen sighed rubbing his head.

"Guys please…. I love him. I know it was wrong what he did. But I love him enough to give him another chance…." Craig said trying to convey his friends not to make Tweek public enemy number one.

Jimmy paused the game sighing, "W-W-What ev-ever floats yo-yo-y-your boat man."

Clyde responded, "Alright damn it. God you can be a sap when it comes to that guy! Sex must be amazing with him!"

Token sat up uncrossing his arms, "I still don't trust it. But I'll leave it be since it isn't my business."

Craig sighed relieved. They were reluctant but willing to let bygones be bygones.

"Thanks guys. Me and Tweek will get over this hurdle…"

Jimmy turned the game back on, "I-I-I hope s-s-so. You f-f-fu-fucking p-p-puuu-pu pansy."

They all laughed while Craig gave Jimmy the finger.

**XxX**

It had been a year and a half, and it had been a rough for the two males. Craig and Tweek had to build their relationship back up from the start. So, when His family and friends were getting on his case about his relationship it was more than annoying.

He was currently at the dinner table with his family. It was another night where Tweek went home to study instead of coming over He's been going straight home more than usual, which started to worry his parents.

Tomas was the first to bring it up, "So… Haven't seen much of Tweek huh?"

Craig sighed, "He's been busy dad…"

Laura decided to bring up something else, "So Craig…. Are you sure you want to go to the community college before UD? You got in with your scholarship… it would be a waste."

The noirette groaned annoyed because this wasn't subject wasn't any better, "Yes mom I understand. But I think this is the next step for us you know? I want me and Tweek to try to live out on our own after high scool."

"He's gonna reject you." Tricia teased.

"Fuck you Tricia!" Craig shouted annoyed.

"Craig, I give a shit about most curse words except that one! One more f bomb from either of you and that's a day of no wifi!" The mother threatened both the teens.

The two siblings flipped each other off.

"Anyway, Craig please talk about this first with Tweek. It'll be better if you're both on the same page honey." his mother explained.

"Listen to you mother son. I think the last thing that boy needs if for you to surprise him with this when he thinks you're going to UD."

"I promise to tell him tomorrow…"

"I should warn Tweek. I know how much it sucks to live with you." His sister snickered.

Craig glared flipping her off once more before they finally changed the subject.

**XxX**

It was lunch and Craig decided he wanted to talk to Token about this alone since he had the most experience out of all of them when it came to relationships.

"So…. What do you think?" The taller teen asked after explaining.

"Your gonna tell him about SPCC after you both bang? That has to be the least romantic thing I heard." Token shook his head ashamed.

"Its just he's been so busy lately… plus I think we're both pent up man. To tell you the truth Token if Tweek looks at me in any kind of way I might jump him."

"Thank god he's in none of your classes. That's honestly the last thing I want to see."

"I fucking miss him. He's been working so hard to rank high in the SPCC assessment tests and all…but I want us to at least talk about this with him and spend some time together before we get too busy."

Token gave him a certain look, "You sure about this man? UD is a nice school… You really wanna lose that scholarship to move in with Tweek?"

"Well yeah dude... Tweek is worth any University... I would fucking ditch Harvard for him. I mean it be one thing if we were only going out for a year… but we've been together for almost eight years Token… most married people don't last this long…. Hell, you and Nicole had to retry occasionally!"

"Yes, but that was because we needed a break… I needed a chance to miss her to realize how important she was to me you know?" It was almost as if the shorter teen was hinting Craig something. But he just couldn't grasp what it could be.

After that the bell rang and they both headed to their next class.

Little did he know they were faint, but it felt like there were warning signs everywhere that day. Like things seemed slightly off. The fact when he went to see Tweek his eyes were cold but he wore a smile similar to his mother's. When Tweek finally agreed to have sex but in the janitor's closet. And for the first time in four years, since they had no condoms on them, Tweek surprisingly said it was okay without one. Which he would usually stop it then and there.

After they had the most passionate sex in months and seeing his beautiful boyfriend of seven years putting on his clothes. Little did Craig know it would all be thrown away when he finally decided to discuss with his boyfriend about wanting to going to the same college.

Because it all just blew up before him. Tweek had revealed wanting to end it for over a year, which has been rough rough for the both of them, but they were working on getting things back to normal since that kissing incident in the arcade over a year ago. But Tweek was having none of it.

Craig could barely breath from how intense he was acting.

So, when one of the last words that came from his mouth after bashing all over Craig and his feelings was, "Look man… I appreciate you for helping me. But in the end of the day…. You're like everyone else…"

Craig wanted to scream, he wanted to punch him to kiss him to hold him close. Anything but this. Anything but those words. To keep him sane.

"…find a new boy to fuck in college. Hell marry him and adopt a cat. Just…. forget about me…"

With that the love of his life was gone without a second glance.

And that's when the word turned cold.

_To be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-So I wanted to try to do a more realistic version of South Park. So just a heads up for any purest out there.  
2-Now I don't know what they call it now but when I was in school in the states they called sex education Family Life. Weird but meh its what I'm gonna call it here.
> 
> I wasn’t expecting for people to call my version of Tweek ‘Realistic’. Not by a fucking long shot but oookay cool…. Anyway, some of you may wonder where I’m taking this little journey. Well I’m not telling ya guys shit!  
Anyway thank you guys for giving this story a shot. I know Tweek and Craig can seem unappealing to those who prefer tough man bad family Craig and Cute as a Button Tweek. But I appreciate those who give my version a chance!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read guys!


End file.
